


Attention

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [3]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I can't blame her, Multi, Nova needs a hug, Spoilers, and take care of herself, danna tries to be a good friend, oscar is a good friend, she forgets to eat, she overworks herself to ignore the pain, she still doesn't trust nova yet tho, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: The four days Nova didn't pay any attention to herself and the one day she realized that's what she needed.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: We Rise with the Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Day 1

“Novaaaaaaaaaaa,” Adrian said as he rested his head between her shoulder blades. His arms were wrapped around her waist while she sat at a workbench in the R&D department at Renegades Headquarters. She hadn’t left her spot for the last 14 hours and he was starting to worry. He knew she didn’t need to sleep, but she  _ did _ have to eat.

Nova sighed. “Yes, Adrian?”

“You’ve been sitting here for 14 hours. When was the last time you ate?”

She looked at the clock on the wall, counting back the hours. She last ate before she came up to R&D so it was probably… “Yesterday.”

“ _ Nova _ ,” he chasticized. “You need to eat something. Now.”

“I’m almost done with this.” Nova did her best to work with his arms around her, but it wasn’t easy. She twisted a screw into a hole.

“You said that an hour ago.” His lips pressed against the skin of her neck, giving her a sweet kiss. “Come on, my star,” he whispered. You need to eat.” Adrian smiled when he felt her relaxing against him. He was starting to realize that cute nicknames were her weakness.

“Alright, fine.”

“Thank you.” He let go of her so she could get off the stool she perched on.

Nova stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Adrian couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she looked. 

When she was done, he took her hand and led her to the elevators. There was only one other person inside and she got out before they reached the floor with cafeteria. If they’d been more then five floors away Adrian would have pressed Nova against the elevator wall and kissed her senseless. Alas they only had two more floors to go.


	2. Day 2

The next afternoon Danna found Nova camped out on the beams above the training room. She’d just been flying around, stretching her dozens--hundreds--of pairs of wings as it were. Okay, so maybe that was a lie. She wasn’t just flying around to fly around. She was concerned that Nova was up to something. Danna still didn’t fully trust her after everything that happened and no one blamed her. A month wasn’t long enough to rebuild the trust that was broken,

A single monarch landed on the opposite end of the beam and watched her. 

The butterfly was surprised to find Nova was crying. 

Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she cried into her knees. Clearly she was up there because she didn’t want anyone to see her. The sight almost made Danna feel like she was invading Nova’s privacy.

Almost.

In a flurry of orange and black wings, Danna formed on the beam next to her.

“Are you okay?” she asked. She didn’t sound concerned, but she didn’t sound mean either. Her voice came out indifferent, but in a friendly way.

Nova startled, head jerking up from her knees to look at who found her in such a vulnerable position. Her eyes were red, cheeks were puffy and wet from crying. But from the resolute look on her face, Danna already knew that Nova wasn’t going to tell her anything. It wasn’t for the sake of keeping secrets though, it was for the sake of preserving her image.

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Danna didn’t move away from her, didn’t transform into butterflies and fly off. Instead of leaving, she kept silent Nova company until Adrian called them both down.


	3. Day 3

The next day, Oscar had plans to meet up with Nova for lunch. He was faster to forgive Nova than Danna was, but still not completely ready to trust her yet. He would try though. He would try because Adrian trusted her and loved her. He would try because he thought of Nova as his friend before all hell broke loose. He would try because he wanted to be her friend despite all the problems she’d made for them.

With his cane in hand, Oscar knocked on the door to the room Nova had been staying in at Renegades Headquarters. “Nova!” he called. “You ready to eat?”

He waited a few seconds before knocking on the door again. “Helloooo!”

There was shuffling inside heading his way. A few seconds later Nova opened the door. Her hair was matted and it looked like there was a pencil stuck in it. Her clothes were rumpled too. If he didn’t know any better, Oscar would’ve thought he woke her up.

Nova gave him a confused look. “What are you doing here?”

“Lunch. Remember?”

She blinked a few times. Oscar watched the gears turning in her head, remembering the plans they made a few days ago.

“I… I forgot. I’m sorry. Mind if I take a rain check? I’m working on something right now that I want to get finished before tomorrow so I can show the Council.”

His raised his eyebrows at her. “Adrian wouldn’t like it if I let you skip out on lunch, you know. He’s been worried about you lately.”

“Well he shouldn’t. I’m fine. So… raincheck?”

Oscar sighed. “Alright. But you’re making it up to me tomorrow.”


	4. Day 4

Max met his brother and his team for lunch at Renegades Headquarters. Everyone was there but Nova. His eyes scanned the main floor, hoping to see her short frame coming near them, but he was disappointed. 

“Where is she?” he asked Adrian.

Adrian sighed, head turning left and right to see if he could find her. “She probably got distracted working on something again.”

“What’s she working on?”

“I don’t know. She won’t tell me.”

Oscar tapped is cane impatiently on the tile. “She said it was something to show the Council.”

“That could mean anything,” Ruby chimed in. She rested her head on Oscar’s shoulder and her hand over his on the cane. “Maybe we should go without her? She’s not really the type to drop work when she’s in the middle of it.”

Max looked between them. “Can we wait a little longer?”


	5. Day 5

Nova took a deep breath as she stared at her hands. She had to get out of this room. This room with its too white walls and too stiff mattress. It was too sparse. Too prison like. She couldn’t bring herself to move though. Even though she had Adrian and his family and the team, she still felt alone.

_ Breathe, Nova. _

She sucked in another breath.

Nova was secluding herself on purpose and she knew it. She couldn’t say why she was doing it, but she knew how to fix it.

Sitting up from the desk in the corner of the room, Nova changed out of her sweatpants and into jeans, then fixed her hair in the mirror. It was a disaster, and took a few minutes to get a brush to run smoothly through it, but she finally felt okay enough to leave the room. 

She left the room and headed for the elevators without any destination in mind. Maybe she would go outside. Maybe she would look for Adrian. She didn’t know. All that mattered was that she got out of that room and walk around.

The elevator doors opened and Nova was surprised to see Adrian inside it.

“Hey!” he said with a smile.

Sweet rot that smile made her heart lurch.

“Hi,” Nova greeted. She couldn’t help smiling back at him. For the first time in days she was feeling like herself again. It could have been because she was out of that room or it could have been because of Adrian’s dazzling smile. Either way she was more than happy about it.

Nova stepped inside the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a few moments.

She swallowed a small lump in her throat. “I wasn’t, but I’m better now. I think.” Reaching out, Nova took one of his hands. “I think I was having a hard time processing everything. I’ve been keeping a lot inside and I think it’s time to let it out.”

“So…”

“So I think I’m ready to share more. Want to go for a walk with me?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
